A new pet for Akito
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: After a business deal gone wrong Akito finds himself with a brand new pet. Harry Potter Crossover. SLASH AKITO IS A BOY IN THIS STORY! DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR FRUITS BASKET! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS!

Chapter 1

Harry watched with a disinterested gaze as the Vernon Dursley tried to talk himself out of another mess. It seemed he had once again made a promise that he couldn't keep and was now in hot water for it. Harry turned his emerald green eyes to the two people who were currently sitting on the couch watching as Vernon continued to talk himself into an even bigger hole.

"So, as you can see, the whole situation was not my fault." The obese man said, positive that he would not be held accountable. They didn't have to know that it really was his fault all the money they had invested was gone and he had no plans to pay them back.

Harry blinked as one of the men turned to look at him. He looked young, maybe about 15. He had long black hair and piercing black eyes. Something about him made Harry pause, an unfamiliar feeling coursing threw him. He quickly shook it off when the man turned his gaze back to his slightly red faced Uncle. It seemed he had missed most of the conversation.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" The fat man bellowed as he stood, his oversized body causing him to slow ruining the effect. "I WILL NOT PAY YOU A SINGLE DIME!"

Harry watched as the youth turned back to look at him, as the other man spoke.

"Mr. Dursley, you had a contract with the Sohma family." The older man said, his voice low and calm, annoying his uncle even more. "If you do not pay what you owe, you will lose your business and go bankrupt. So either you pay or lose everything, it's your decision." With that said both men stood to leave, the younger leaving first while the elder followed.

Harry watched until they had left the house wondering who they where. 'Oh well,' he thought as he shrugged and went back to cleaning. 'It has nothing to do with me.'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR FRUITS BASKET! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS!

Chapter 2

It was two weeks later when the two mysterious men returned, this time though his Uncle had a smile on his face, a smile, which did not set poor Harry at ease. Instead of being ordered to wait on the men like last time, he was told to leave the room and wait until he was called. So he left to help his Aunt in the kitchen, which mostly consisted of doing the dishes and cooking everything himself, though his aunt would take credit later.

A few hours later, Vernon entered the kitchen, the smile still on his face at least until the door finished closing. He grabbed Harry around the neck as he was setting the table, luckily nothing broke.

Harry gasped for air as his uncle started talking. "Guess what you little freak? You're not our problem anymore." He snickered sadistically; as he shook the boy whose face was quickly turning colors from the lack of air. "The Sohmas have agreed to take you as payment." With that said the man tossed the boy to the floor, smirking at the gasp of pain that resulted from the contact. "Go pack your things freak, you leave tomorrow."

Harry stood and made his way to the cupboard under the stairs, the pain in his neck and back easily ignored, after all he was used to worse. After packing what little he had, he turned to see his uncle smirking at him again, before he was pushed completely into the cupboard, the door locking behind him. He stared through the grate with empty eyes as his Uncle chuckled at him. "You'll stay in there until they come for you freak." The grate slammed closed and was locked as well, leaving Harry in complete darkness.

Harry just shrugged; he was used to his Uncles treatment. He lowered his aching body onto the hard and lumpy mattress as he began to think about the two men who where supposedly coming for him, though he doubted it. His Uncle had done something similar before, raising his hopes, only to destroy them when the time came for the 'family' to take him, they never came. So he honestly didn't believe his Uncle so he just went to sleep to wait it out.

The next morning found a sleepy eyed Harry being pulled out of his cupboard and thrust into the waiting arms of the man he had seen before, the one who had talked to his Uncle. The boy who had stared at him was smirking at him from beside the man who still hadn't let him go. He blinked up at the man before letting the sudden blackness overtake him.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR FRUITS BASKET! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS!

Chapter 3

When Harry woke he found himself on a plane in the younger boys lap. He looked up curiously as the boy smirked down at him and started petting his black locks. "So, my pet, your up at last," the person said as he continued to play with his hair, never letting up, even when the man from before came over to check him over.

Harry just blinked as the arms around him tightened when the man tried to take him from the boys lap. "He stays with me Hatori," came the commanding voice, and to Harry's surprise, the man bowed slightly and obeyed, leaving the two alone when the boy motioned him to.

"What is your name?"

Harry blinked "Harry," he said lowly, his voice scratchy from lack of use, he hadn't been allowed to talk back at the Dursleys.

"I'm Akito Sohma," the man said as he tightened his hand in Harry's hair. Harry didn't even blink at the rough treatment, "But you can call me Master Sohma." Harry looked up to see the boy smirking down at him.

"Yes Master Sohma," Harry responded calmly, his voice still scratchy and rough.

Akito smirked and pulled Harry tighter against him, his hand still playing with the silky hair, occasionally running a finger over the soft skin if the boys face.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR FRUITS BASKET! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS!

Chapter 4

Harry hadn't spoken since addressing his new master. All he did was stare out the window opposite him as Akito played with his hair. He knew he should be feeling something about being given away and treated like a personal pet, but he didn't.

He had known he didn't mean much to the Dursleys, and anything to get out of that house was good enough for him. But he didn't know what to make of this new development. Here he was, sitting on the lap of a man he didn't really know, with another man he didn't know not sitting far from them, just letting him do what he wanted. It felt strange, but at the same time it felt, better, then being at the Dursleys. So he just settled in and let it happen, after all why should he fight. It only ever led to a beating anyway.

Hatori watched as the god of the Zodiac Animals continued to tangle his hand into the new boys' hair, a happy smile on his face. Hatori didn't really agree with what they had done, trading a child for a debt, but it got the poor boy away from his disgusting relatives. Though, Hatori looked back at the happy Akito, being with them might not be the best alternative.

Akito started humming as he played with his new favorite toy. The feeling of his pets' silky hair running through his hands was something Akito could get used to real quick. After a few minutes of humming Akito looked down to see a sleeping Harry. Akito chuckled as he tightened his hand until he had a tight grip on Harry's hair. He pulled the sleeping boy closer, and roughly kissed the ruby lips, smirking as the sleeping boy automatically parted his lips at the action. Akito was going to have fun with this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had just made it back to Japan when Harry slowly started to awaken. He blinked and looked at all the sights he could as he was led out of the airport by his new master. He didn't even notice the looks Hatori was throwing him as they made their way to the waiting limo. Harry watched as Hatori took the drivers seat while he was pulled into the backseat by a smirking Akito.

Akito smirked as he once again pulled his willing pet into his lap, though instead of moving his hands to play with Harry's hair, he wrapped one arm around the boys waist, and the other moved to stroke the skin underneath the boys shirt.

Harry didn't know what to make of the attention being made on his body. He knew it probably shouldn't be happening, but he couldn't really make himself care. After all he was just a pet.

Akito smirked as Harry put up no resistance to his advances, though he knew he wasn't going to go all the way until his new pet was of legal age that didn't mean he couldn't have fun while he waited. Which reminded him, "Pet," Akito purred as he pinched one of the pebbling nipples, loving the gasp that escaped the lovely mouth, "Just how old are you?"

Harry gulped as he felt the hand under his shirt continue to play with what ever skin it could find, it took another hard pinch before he came to his mind enough to answer, "I'm 10 Master Sohma," he whispered, his voice coming out much smoother then before.

Akito growled, at least it wasn't to long before he could truly play with his new pet. 'Besides,' he thought as he continued to stroke and pinch his pets' nipples, loving the sounds that where coming from that delicious mouth, 'It gives me some time to properly train him.' Akito smirked, the hand on Harry's waist moving to once again tangle in those black locks. He forced the head back again, this time smirking at the groan that escaped the 10 year old. He bent his head enough to lick at the gasping mouth, before covering it with his own.

Harry whimpered as he was kissed within an inch of his life. It felt like he was being eaten from the inside out! Harry was slightly surprised by the fact that he could feel anything at all, and here he thought living with the Dursley's had made him numb. Oh well, that just meant he could enjoy his new Masters attentions more. And boy was he enjoying it.

Akito smirked against the eager mouth as he moved the hand under the shirt lower until it met the waist band of the jeans his pet was wearing, he was about to slip the hand underneath when he heard Hatori announce that they were home. Akito broke the kiss with a growl, his smirk returning when he heard the whimpers still escaping his lovely boy. "Come, my pet, lets show you your new home," he purred as Hatori opened the door to help Harry and Akito out. Harry just nodded his face flush with an innocent arousal. Oh, Akito couldn't wait to defile the sweet creature. Maybe he could get Kureno and Shigure to join in the fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a year since harry had been given to Akito. A year Harry wouldn't have changed for anything. He was spoiled by Akito at every turn. The Sohma head had bought him an entire wardrobe consisting of silken kimonos that made him look even more feminine then he already did, not that he minded. He rather liked the way they made him look. Akito had also bought his a pendant with the zodiac symbol on them, it was made especially for him, and it had a tracker in it so no matter what Akito would know where he was.

Harry sighed in pleasure as he walked through the garden Akito had given him his first month here. Akito himself was gone to take care of some business for one of the many businesses the Sohma family owned. Not to mention something to do with the rat zodiac. He wouldn't be back for at least another few hours. The thought made Harry sigh, he missed his master.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and looked curiously at the owl that was now circling overhead. "What are you doing here, pretty one?" He asked as the owl landed on his outstretched arm. He looked the little creature over. It was white with brown scattered through its wings, though what really caught his attention was the piece of what looked like parchment that was tied to its leg which it stretched out with a hoot.

Harry tilted his head in confusion as he untied the strange thing. "Who would use something as lovely as you as a simple messenger?" He asked as he cuddled the beautiful thing, the owl hooted at the attention and rubbed against the friendly and delicate touch. "Well let's see what it is you have given me," he said as he made his way to his favorite bench. He smiled when the owl hooted and settled in his silk covered lap. Harry started to pet the owl as he opened the strange letter.

***

INSERT HOGWARTS LETTER HERE (I'm just too lazy to type it up :P)

***

Harry blinked at the letter. Normally he would have passed it off as a prank, but a year as Akito's pet has made him very open minded. "I think I should wait until Master Akito returns," he whispered to the now sleeping owl. Harry smile at the sight and, picking up the slumbering owl, he stood and made his way back to his room where Kureno was waiting for him.

Harry smiled at the raised eyebrow he received when his watcher saw the owl he carried. "It was carrying a letter addressed to me," he explained as the owl blinked sleepily up at the new human. Harry laughed when the owl hooted at his watcher.

Kureno couldn't help but smile at the sound of his master's pets' laugh. He was usually so depressed when Akito was gone. "Come, Harry," he finally said as Harry pet and cooed to the beautiful owl, "you need to get ready for dinner."

Harry nodded and set the owl down on the silk covers of his bed. He knew Akito wouldn't mind, at least not when he had Harry under him. Harry smirked at the thought before stepping up to the floor length mirrors in the room. The boy sighed as he felt the silk of his red kimono fall over his skin to hit the floor as Kureno started to wrap him in his black kimono that he only wore when Akito wasn't home.

Harry sighed as his thoughts turned melancholy, "I hate it when he isn't here," Harry whispered as Kureno finished dressing him. Akito never let Harry dress himself, when asked why all he would say was that "pets need to be taken care of, they aren't allowed to take care of themselves," Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of his master. At first he had been a little anxious about belonging to another person, especially one like Akito; but after awhile he had come to accept his Masters attentions as well as what it meant to be his pet.

He had to go to all family functions, where he was introduced and acted like Akito's loyal pet; as well as all social functions where he was to act like the submissive partner of a great family's head. None of which was very difficult, what he found the most annoying was the fact that he also had to take on the female heads role, which just made a lot of trouble when it came to Akito's mother.

Harry shuddered at the thought of his Masters mother. When he had first met her she had instantly tried to seduce him, thinking that she could hurt her son by taking away his newest pet, only to get angry when said pet told her straight out that he belonged to Akito and Akito alone. Now she just kept trying to get him to think that Akito didn't care about him and was only using him to make the rat jealous.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as Kureno tapped him on the shoulder silently telling him that he could get down now. Harry nodded and made his way over to the vanity where he sat patiently as Kureno braided his waist length black hair. He really wasn't looking forward to a formal dinner without Akito. He just knew that Ren was going to be there to try and turn him against his Master.

***

An hour later

***

Harry sighed as he was led to the dining hall. He hated going to anything formal, with or without his master. He grimaced when he saw a reflection of himself in a passing window. He was wearing his traditional black kimono with a silver trim, his hair was French braided and curled around his head into an intricate design. Though what really caught him was the makeup he was wearing. It made him look like a pale fey like creature, or so everyone kept saying.

Harry glared at the smirked Kureno, "Why so I have to wear makeup when Master Akito isn't here?"

"Because Harry," Kureno sighed "Master Akito has asked that you do tonight. Something about having a guest he wanted to make jealous."

Harry thought about that for a moment before nodding, it did sound like something Akito would think up. "Who is the guest?"

"The cat Zodiac."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry couldn't help but blink in surprise when he heard who it was that was going to eat with them that night, 'at least now I know why I had to get completely dress up,' he though as he sighed. He knew that his master would do anything to make the cat zodiac jealous. "Does Master Akito have any orders regarding him?"

The rooster zodiac smiled softly, "he only said for you to do what you wish," the older man knew the implications of the statement. Harry could now decide if he wanted to be friends with the boy or just ignore him.

Harry blinked wide-eyes at Kureno, this would be the first time Akito had given him such freedom with others, most of the time they weren't even allowed to speak with Harry unless given permission. "Huh," was all he could say as he was led into the dining room, smirking softly at what greeted him.

It seemed Ren had taken it upon herself to act as the female head of the family, she was currently ranting about how the cat shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the property. Harry growled when he heard her demanding that the cat leave.

"I do not believe it is in your power to order anyone around, Ms. Ren," Kureno interrupted as he escorted Harry to his seat. "And please remove yourself from that spot, it is no longer yours," Harry shuddered slightly at the roosters cold voice. It had been awhile since he had heard the man so cold.

Ren sneered at her son's so-called consort, 'stupid whore, taking what is rightfully mine,' she thought scornfully as she stood and stomped out of the room, 'Soon I will be rid of him!'

Harry watched her go before sitting with a smile, Kureno sitting next to him. "Sorry for the unpleasantness," he said in his whispery voice. "Please everyone, enjoy your meal."

Kureno glared as he watched the woman leave, 'I will have to tell Master Akito, she may very well try to cause trouble.' Kureno shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to watch the cat zodiac, wondering how he would react to Akito's chosen.

Kyo Sohma didn't know what to think when he had first gotten the invitation to the Main House. A place he had never before been welcome. He had expected to be met with scorn, so when Ren had started shouting he had just shrugged it off. Nothing he hadn't heard before. What had really surprised him was when Kureno came in, followed by a cute little boy dressed up like a doll, and started yelling at Ren; claiming that she was acting above her station. He nearly fainted when the little boy sat in the seat vacated by the annoying woman.

Harry couldn't help but giggle when the orange haired boy jumped at the sound of his voice. "You must be the cat zodiac," he said, only to giggle again when he saw the boy shake his head like he was clearing it.

Kyo just nodded dumbly at the boy, before answering in a surprised tone, "Y…ya, I'm Kyo."

Akito's chosen smiled shyly, "I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you Kyo," he said before all talk ceased at the sight of the food being laid in front of them.

Kureno smiled at his charge, 'it seems Harry really can't hate too many people.' In all the time the rooster had known Harry it seemed the only people he hated where the Dursleys, and Miss Ren. All of which were understandable.

The rest of the meal when by quietly and peacefully with everyone lost in their own thoughts, when the meal was over Harry stood, Kureno not far behind; Harry blinked and smiled down at Kyo. "Would you join me for a walk Kyo?"

Kureno blinked in surprise when his charge spoke, 'I didn't see this coming,' he thought as an equally surprised Kyo nodded and stood, 'I hope Akito doesn't mind his chosen being friendly with him.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Akito growled as he paced softly in his room. Harry was asleep on the bed curled up and dressed only in a green silk robe; his hair was tied back in a tight braid that wrapped around his head like a crown. The letter and the owl that delivered it sat on his desk waiting for his decision. 'So that school thinks they can take my lovely pet from me, do they?' he thought angrily.

His pets' friendship with the cat he could tolerate, so long as the cat remembered his place. But he would not stand for his pet leaving him. "If harry needs to learn anything, he will learn it here," he said in a soft mumbling voice. He was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed the owl blinking at him and flying out of the window. Akito growled when he finally noticed the owl had left.

Harry blinked sleepily as he looked up at his growling Master. "Master?" he asked, his soft voice laced with a sleepy tone.

Akito looked down at the half awake boy and growled for a completely different reason. His pets robe had fallen open slightly revealing his tight chest to the room, the sleepy sound of his voice only accented the musical tone; the thing Akito couldn't help but smirk at was the sight of the braid that had fallen out of its shape. Now it hung down his body like a black snake.

Harry smiled sleepily up at his Master. "Will you come to bed Master?"

Akito smiled slightly and slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around the sleepy boy. "Go to sleep pet," he ordered as he pulled the boy to him tightly. "Tomorrow we decide on what to do about that magic school."

AN: Short chapter but more to come!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Short Meetings and Offers

Harry watched as his Master paced in front of him. He could tell the Sohma head was getting aggravated by the wizard Dumbledore. First the Headmaster had insisted that Harry had to return to his previous relatives, he had even threatened Akito when he had been refused. When his threats and not-so-subtle manipulations hadn't worked, he had tried to kidnap Harry himself, only to be stopped by a magical barrier Harry himself had created. Now he was late for the meeting he had asked for so they could 'discuss' Harry attending Hogwarts.

With a sigh Harry stood and made his way behind his Master and started giving the man a massage he knew would at least relax the man a little bit. 'If this doesn't work, or the Headmaster doesn't get here soon,' Harry thought as Akito sat down with a near silent sigh on a nearby chair, 'I'm just going to have to relax my dear Master a different way.' Harry smirked at the thought; it was only last year that his Master had introduced him to the joys of 'oral stimulation.' It was something Harry quite enjoyed doing.

Akito smirked as his pet worked on him. He felt his body relaxing even as Kureno entered the room and announced the arrival of their 'guest.' Akito groaned and pulled Harry around to sit on his lap. "Let us see just what he thinks will take you from me," he purred, smirking at the blush that stained his pretty boys face.

Harry watched as Dumbledore was led into the room. He couldn't help but snort at the sight. The old man had apparently decided that he looked good in a bright yellow suit with a lime green shirt. Harry shuddered at the sight.

Akito just raised an eyebrow when he saw what the old man was wearing. It was absurd. The Sohma head stiffened when he noticed that the Headmaster hadn't come alone as was the agreement. Another man with messy hair and a ragged appearance was standing right behind him. The other man blinked and just kept staring at Harry as though he was the only thing in the room.

"I thought we agreed that you would come here alone old man," Akito sneered, his grip on Harry tightening.

The Headmaster just smiled in a condescending way that made Akito and Harry growl silently. "Yes, but I thought Harry would want to meet with someone who knew his parents."

Harry stared at the man when he heard he had known his parents. The man just sent a look at Dumbledore before turning his gaze back to Harry, slightly surprised when he saw the green eyes staring back at him. The man smiled softly at the boy and with a slight wink, started making faces at an oblivious Dumbledore.

Akito couldn't help but be a little shocked at the actions of the unknown man, he smirked inwardly. 'He may be just the person I'm looking for,' he thought before turning his attention back to the one whom never seemed to let well enough alone.

"I don't care what you thought," he snarled as Harry slid from his lap and knelt next to the chair allowing the enraged Sohma to stand. "We had an agreement and you broke it, as far as I'm concerned Harry will never go to any school run by the likes of you!"

Harry watched with a small smile as Akito continued to yell at the man that was trying to take him away from his Master. Kureno and two others had entered the room when they heard the shouting and Harry could see that between them and Akito, they were slowly edging the man out of the room and hopefully out off the grounds.

Akito gasped after he was done screaming, only to smirk when he noticed that Dumbledore was no longer in the room. 'The others will take care of that bastard,' he thought as he reentered the room only to find the mysterious man still sitting and staring at his boy still seated on the floor.

"And who the hell are you?" he growled as he stalked back to his seat, his eyes never leaving the other man.

The other man looked slightly surprised then remembered that Dumbledore hadn't been able to stick around long enough to introduce him. "My name is Remus Lupin and Like Dumbledore said, I knew Harry's' parents."

Akito looked at the other man, his hand weaving itself into Harry's long hair. "And I suppose you want me to allow Harry to go to the same school as his parents?" He asked, knowing that the answer would tell him if this man was the one he needed.

Remus shrugged, his eyes never leaving Harry's curious green gaze. "No, Lilly and James would only want him to be happy and if he is happy away from Hogwarts than I'm happy with the decision."

Akito got a calculating look on his face, as he eyed the man. "What is it that made it so you couldn't take Harry in before I got too him?" He knew that was the one question plaguing his pets mind. 'I may even get an answer as to why he feels like one of my Zodiac.'

Remus looked at him in surprised before looking down at the floor. "Werewolves are not allowed to care for children." He growled out, his voice filled with anger and self-loathing as he thought about his condition.

Harry looked at the man before turning his pleading gaze to his Master. "Can we keep him Master?" He asked softly, his Master raised an eyebrow at him before sighing; he could never fight that look.

"Mr. Lupin," he said, gaining the wolf's attention, "You are an adult wizard correct?" The Sohma smirked when Remus looked up at him, surprised, and nodded. "If you pledge yourself to this family, pledge to obey me and only me," Akito said, standing and advancing on the still shocked man. "Then I think I will hire you to tutor my little pet."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Remus looked between the two in surprise. "What exactly would this agreement entail?" The were-wolf knew that if he didn't take the job he may very well never see Harry ever again, not to mention that he knew just what Dumbledore was planning to do with the little boy nuzzling the Sohma heads nearest leg.

A pair of curious green eyes looked between the Sohma head and the other man in the room. Harry frowned at the man. "It entails what Master says!" Harry's defending ended with a look from said Master. The green-eyed little wizard whimpered slightly and gracefully slid from his Masters feet to kiss him in apology before sliding back into his previous position.

Akito smirked at the wide-eyed look given to him at his pet's actions. "You would tutor my precious in the wizarding world, with supervision of course," during the explanation the head of the Sohma tangled his hand into the black locks of his pet, tightening his grip until he heard the smallest of whimpers. "You would also obey any order I or one other of my choosing, gives you."

Remus sighed and sat back against the chair, "So I would basically be a teaching pet?"

Akito smirked, "Exactly."

***

With Dumb-Dork…. I mean Bumbledick…oh wait no its Dibble-Duck… I give up! He he

***

Dumbledore was mad, very mad. 'How dare he treat ME like a commoner?' The Hogwarts headmaster growled as he paced the length of his office. The portraits where watching with mixed reactions. Somewhere worried about his mental state while others simply didn't care, the only other creature in the room was a phoenix that looked angry.

"How dare he deny me access to my weapon!" he mumbled, the phoenix ruffling his feathers whenever he passed. "This won't do, Harry is supposed to be beaten down so that I can be his savior! He needs to be indebted to me and only me!"

Dumbledore was getting more and more agitated, even as his phoenix hooted and flapped his wings before bursting into flames, startling the still rambling old man.

A scream echoed through Hogwarts, scaring ghosts and teachers alike.

***

Back with everyone's favorite character combo!

***

Harry couldn't help but giggle at the look on the man's face, only stopping when the hand in his hair tightened punishingly once again. He knew his Master was getting low on patience, so he purred softly and nuzzled against the leg he was leaning against.

Remus gulped with a wide-eyed look at the pair, though the thought of being a pet to the Sohma family didn't really bother him as much as he thought it should. 'What would Sirius think about me becoming a pet to this family?' Remus shook that thought out of his head as soon as it entered. 'It doesn't matter what he thought, all that matters now is what will happen if I say yes.'

Akito sighed when he saw the thoughtful look on the older man's face. "I will give you the day to think about it," Akito stood, motioning Harry to do the same. "I will send the one who would be your second Master, to show you to the guest room."

Harry smiled sweetly at the werewolf as he followed his Master out. He knew just who his Master had in mind, and he couldn't wait to see if the werewolf would agree to stay with them. "I hope he decides to stay," Harry whispered as he was led to their shared rooms. "It would be nice not to have to leave to go to school."

Akito smiled sharply, "Even if he doesn't stay, you will not be leaving."

Harry blinked at his Master before smiling happily. "I'm glad, I don't want to leave you, Master."

Akito smirked, motioning his little boy onto the bed. "You wait there, and don't move from the bed, I must get our dear wolfs special guide." With a smirk Akito kissed the red lips hard before leaving, the smirk still on his lips.

***

With a very confused werewolf

***

Remus sighed as he thought about all that had happened in such a short time. 'Either I become a pet to this strange family, and get to teach Harry. Or I go back to Hogwarts and deal with Dumbledore,' Remus shook his head, 'not much of a choice.'

The werewolf jumped when he heard the door behind him open. He turned to see a man he hadn't seen before enter. Remus gulped, the man was to die for. "H…hello," he whispered, trying to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat.

AN: The first person to guess who it is that entered the room gets a prize of their choosing! :P


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hatori had been finishing some paperwork when Akito had informed him of his plans. He had been a little skeptical about being the secondary Master to someone he didn't know. All doubt left his mind when he saw the man. A rugged man with brown hair and brown eyes with golden flecks was now staring at him with surprise, before the man blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor. His inner dragon rumbled at the sight. 'This will be fun,' he thought, a smirk spreading across his face as he stared openly at the man in front of him. 'He reminds me of Shigure for some reason,' he thought, motioning the man to follow him to the guest room that was conveniently placed right next to his.

Remus gulped at the sight of the tall silent man, he had to be at least a head taller than the wolf. Just the sight of him made the wolf in him want to roll on his back with a whimper. 'This would be the second Master?' It was the only question that formed in his mind as he was led to the room that would be his for the night. 'Something tells me that this has just made my choice all the easier.'

Hatori smirked and opened the door to the guest room, "This will be your room for the night," he said, delighting in the shudder that went through the other man. "If you need anything, my room is right next door, don't hesitate to ask." Hatori's smirk widened and he pulled the man into a harsh, quick kiss that left their quest breathless and blushing, before leaving the room before Remus could say a word.

Remus groaned silently when the door shut behind him. 'I'm doomed,' he thought, looking around the room. There was what looked like a soft bed in one corner of the room, what looked like a vanity made out of crystal stood next to it. Across from the vanity was an open door that led to the bathroom. It was simple, just the way Remus liked it. He already knew the answer he would give. 'I guess I really would do anything to stay near Harry,' he thought, laying down on the bed his mind slowly filling with thoughts of what was in store for him with the two who would be his Master. Normally that would be difficult, but it seemed his wolf was all for submitting to the two men, or at least the man who had led him to his room. 'I didn't even get his name.' The werewolf drifted to sleep, thoughts of what his new life was going to be like painting his dreams a very, interesting, color.

***

With Hatori

***

The dragon was smirking all the way to Akito's room, his lips still tingling from the stolen kiss. 'If he decides not to stay, I may just have to tie him to my bed anyway.' He chuckled to himself; there was no way he was going to let the man go. Not when he was so much fun, especially when he blushed. Hatori shook himself out of his thoughts as he got the door of the Sohma heads private rooms. He knocked; ignoring the small sounds that where coming from the room.

"What?!" Akito snarled pulling the door open; he glared at Hatori, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Our guest is settled into the guest room," Hatori reported, his face blank as he saw the bound form of Akito's young pet.

Akito gave a small smile that made Hatori shiver inwardly, "Good, make sure the werewolf enjoys his stay." Akito said, slamming the door at the end of the sentence, leaving a very stunned Hatori just stare at the door, at least until more of the small sounds starting becoming louder. The Dragon Sohma walked away, shaking his head. 'Well, now I know why he felt so much like Shigure.'

If it hadn't been for Akito telling Hatori earlier that day about the magical world and what was going on with Harry, he would have thought the family Head was even more cracked than normal. But he had learned to be very open minded when it came to strange things. 'I turn into a small dragon, who am I to judge,' he thought warily. He stopped in his tracks when he passed the door that led to their guest. 'I should check up on him,' he thought, smirking as he opened the door. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw the man sleeping; he looked even more delectable when his face was relaxed. It seemed that the man was dreaming by the sounds that came from his parted lips. "I wonder what he is dreaming of," he asked to himself, watching the man shift in his sleep. 'I do hope it's about me.'

***

Dream

***

Remus gasped when he felt the black silk cover his eyes. His second Master wanted to play, he knew his first Master was probably watching from one of the soft seats that where spread around the room, Harry, no doubt sitting at his feet. The thought of them watching what was about to happen made Remus blush in shame and arousal. Remus gasped when he felt a pair of hands dancing over his body. A pair of fingers stopping to pinch and pull at his bare nipples, it was only then that he noticed just how bare he was, he was wearing only the leather cuffs on his ankles and wrists and the leather collar that circled his neck.

Remus' groans grew when the other hand moved down to stroke his slowly hardening length. He was only slightly mortified at the thought of his best friends' son seeing him like this. He groaned in disappointment when a leather ring was clipped around his now fully hardened cock and he was forced to his knees. He opened his mouth to protest, only to have a familiar piece of flesh forced down his throat. He whimpered and started sucking on the lovely treat, almost oblivious to the sounds coming from somewhere to his right, telling him that Harry was sucking on his own treat.

"That's it," the voice above him purred, a hand tangling in his hair and pushing his head further down until he could feel the soft pubic hairs tickle his nose, "swallow it all." Remus grunted as the man above him started pulling out, only to push in twice as fast. Remus grabbed on to the thighs of the man when he started fucking his mouth faster and harder than before. He loved it when his Master's got it into their heads to be rough with him.

~BANG~

***

End Dream

***

Remus jerked awake at the sound of the bang, his face coloring when he remembered his dream. He looked around to see if he could find what had made the sound, only to come face to face with a man he hadn't seen before. "Who are you?" He asked, surprised, blushing when the man from before came into the room, an angry expression taking over his face when he saw the man currently staring at Remus.

"Ayame, what are you doing here." The sounds of the growling voice, made Remus shudder slightly, and not in a bad way; making the man, Ayame, smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 And so the fun begins

Harry sighed as his Master left him to find Hatori, the only man with the same Dominating personality as the Head of the family. The little pet gave a content grumble as he snuggled into the large bed and sighed, he stripped off the kimono he had been wearing and lay down once more, loving the feel of the bed on his bare skin. He gave a happy purr and squirmed on the silky sheets. He was so wrapped up in the feeling of the bed that he didn't even notice his Masters entrance.

Akito smirked when he walked in and spotted his pet playing on the bed like a happy kitten. Just as it should be. Harry need never be anything more then a content pet. Akito smirked as a wicked idea ran through his mind. With silent feet he went to the box that was near the door, still out of his pets sight. He grabbed what he was looking for and made his way to the bed and his still squirming beauty.

Harry hummed happily as the silk curved around his body. He was broken from his content daze when he felt familiar soft hands wrapping around one of his wrists, the Sohma pet went still at the feeling.

"That's a good pet," Akito purred, wrapping a length of silk around one of his pets wrist quickly moving to tie the other wrist with the same length. He wrapped the two wrists together with the rest of the silk before pulling his pets arms up and sliding them over the post he had had installed just for times like this. "You like the feel of silk don't you my little beauty, like how it feels on your bare skin."

Harry practically purred at the feeling of the silk restraining his arms over his head, he was now on his back and open to his Masters gaze, just how he liked it. Harry gave a little wine and arched his body when his master made no move to touch him after tying him to the post.

Akito smirked and bent down to give his little pet a kiss. He growled when those petal soft lips opened so willingly for him. The deepened kiss made both boys moan and Harry whimpered, begging for more. Akito pulled back and gave an amused sound in the back of his throat. "I think its about time I showed you something new." He purred, reaching to grab the two things he had grabbed and hidden.

"This first is this," Akito held up what looked like a small leather ring with a small lock on the side. "Its a lovely invention that I'm going to make sure you get intimately acquainted with." Akito gave an evil smirk before grabbing his pets hard prick and stroking it until it was at its hardest before wrapping the piece of leather around the base and locking it tight. He laughed at the small gasping moans that came from his little pets mouth. "Its called a cock ring, it will make sure that the fun doesn't end until I decide. I can keep you hard and aching all day if I wished."

Harry gasped and bucked as the new feeling of the leather on his most sensitive body part. Harry turned his pleasure filled eyes on his master. "Master," was all he could gasp out at the new feeling.

Akito smirked, "Feels new doesn't it pet, you'll get used to it my beauty." Akito turned and grabbed the last little toy he was going to introduce to his young lover. He held up the slippery looking black toy and smirked at the wide eyed look in those emerald green eyes. "Yes I think we will have a lot of fun with this."

Green eyes closed and soft flesh arched as the full implications of just what Akito had planned hit Harry. The possessive boy was holding a small vibrating butt plug. He was finally getting Harry ready to be penetrated, though it would still be awhile before he was completely taken by his master, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun in the process.

Akito gave an evil grin and slithered down until he was between his pets legs, he placed the already lubed plug and traced his pets winking rosebud with the tip, enjoying the whimpers that fell from those rosy lips. "What do you want my pet?"

Harry groaned and his head twisted from side to side as his master continued to trace and play with his virgin entrance. "Please Master, stop teasing, I cant take it much longer." It was only then that he realized just what the ring did.

Akito smirked, "who am I to ignore such begging." with that Akito pushed the plug in a little at a time, making sure not to hurt his pet, to much. Akito growled when he heard a knocking at his door. With a final shove the rest of the plug was in his little pet, with a smirk at the moaning and whimpering boy Akito stood and glided annoyed to the door. He yanked it open and glared at Hatori.

"What?" Akito growled, his annoyance clear.

"Our guest is settled into the guest room" Hatori said, his face carefully blank as he took in Harry's bound form.

Akito smirked, "good, make sure the werewolf enjoys his stay." With that Akito slammed the door closed and turned back to his pet. He reached down in to the box by the door and took out the remote to the vibrating plug and turned it onto the lowest setting.

Harry's eyes got wide as the odd intrusion in his ass started to vibrate. His moans and whimpers gradually escalated until they were s close to a scream as he would ever get. His time with the Dursleys made sure that Harry never rose his voice above a certain level, it was something Akito liked so he never saw fit to change it.

Akito smirked, "Enjoying yourself pet?"

Harry sent a pleading look at his Master, "Please Master," his straining soft voice begged as his body arched clear off the bed, bending almost in half as his Master raised the vibration even higher.

"Please what Harry, your going to have to be a bit more clear." Akito purred, walking closer to the bed, standing next to his bound pets head.

Harry wined "Please Master, please let me cum, please I'll do anything! Please, please" Harry kept up his pleas as Akito got closer.

Akito smirked, "Suck me." He commanded, opening his own kimono just enough to allow his cock show itself. Akito slid onto the bed and straddled his pets chest, one of his hands tangling in his pets hair to guide him to his waiting flesh. "When I cum, I will let you cum, if your good anyway."

AN: I'm going to leave off there since its getting late here and I haven't actually slept in about 36 hours, love ya'll and check out my new pole in my profile on FF . Net .


	13. Chapter 13

A new pet for Akito

Ch.13

Ayame's smirk grew when he saw Remus's shiver. Hatori had that effect on people. Ayame took in the sleepy look on the new man's face. It made him look remarkably innocent, and delicious. Ayame licked his lips, stiffening when he heard an unmistakable growl coming from Hatori.

"I do believe I asked you a question Ayame." Hatori growled, stalking closer to the snake who dared to even look at his wolf.

The man gulped and turned his full attention onto his relative, trying to forget the ruffled man behind him. "Come on Hatori, I just wanted to see the man who might be teaching Akitos little pet." The snake raised his hands hoping to calm the still angry looking dragon.

Remus looked between the two with wide amber eyes. He gulped and backed up when the man's eyes fell on him. He recognized the look in them, he knew what coming, a strange man in the room or not.

"It would be best if you left Ayame, Now."

The man, Ayame, looked like he was about to protest until the glare of the Dragon made him change his mind. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Teacher!" He said before racing out as quickly as possible.

Hatori slammed the door as soon as Ayame had cleared the door frame, his eyes never leaving the wide amber gaze of the little werewolf. The sleepy innocent look had not left him, even as his eyes grew wider with every step Hatori took towards him. The man smirked, "having a good dream?"

Remus gulped, a small whine escaping from his throat even as he tried to smother it. From the smirk on Hatori's face, he didn't succeed. If Remus had had any thoughts of rejecting Akito Sohma's offer they had just died a very sudden death. Remus's whimpers grew into soft wines when Hatori decided to kiss him.

Hatori smirked when the werewolf melted against his lips. He took the wolf's mouth hard, slipping his tongue between the more than willing lips. He was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of the man. He broke away from the kiss, loving the small noises of disappointment coming from the newest pet of the Sohma family.

"Have you decided on whether you will stay or do you need to sleep on it a bit more?" Hatori said, his voice purring over Remus's ears. The werewolf shivered at the sound, his glazed amber eyes meeting Hatori's, giving the dragon his answer.

"How about we go tell the Master the great news," the Dragon purred, stepping away from the werewolf, though he never let go of the dazed man's hand as he dragged him out the door and towards where Akito and Harry where waiting.

Remus couldn't stop the whimper that left his throat as he was pulled through the winding halls of the giant Sohma house. He wasn't really sure if he would regret his actions to join the Sohma house or not. But it did mean that he would be closer to Harry, the thought that the man in front of him would be his new Master was just icing on the cake.

Hatori stopped in front of a door Remus hadn't seen yet. He could guess what was happening in the room from the smells coming from it. The red flush that spread across his cheeks just made the other man smirk. The large oak wood doors slid open to reveal Akito and Harry waiting for their guest.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry all for the long wait, very long… sorry sorry I will try to update more often but I've been having trouble with my stories, if any one has any ideas please send them to me in a PM I would love to hear from all of you.

Chapter 14

Remus gulped at the sight that greeted him when they entered the room that hid his godson and his new Master. Harry was kneeling between Akito Sohma's legs, his head moving up and down showing exactly what he was doing. The werewolf gasped lightly and unconsciously bared his neck when he felt Hatori move behind him. The Dragon Zodiac smirked at the reaction from his new wolf. He licked the exposed neck and moved around him to kneel before the smirking Akito.

"I take it the werewolf has accepted our offer." Akito purred his hand tangled in Harry's black locks, forcing the boy to take him deeper into his mouth.

Remus whimpered lowly, only Hatori able to hear him, as he knelt uncertainly next to the other man. "I….I have." His stutter, making Akitos smirk grow and his hand tighten making Harry whimper at the slight pain in his head.

"Good, then from now on You will listen to Hatori and I only, no one else. Understand wolf?"

Remus felt a shiver go up his spine at the words. "I understand," he said, his voice a little breathless.

Akito licked his lips, "You will address me as Master Sohma, and Hatori as Master." The head of the Sohma family growled, pushing Harry's head all the way down into his lap and holding him there, making the boy swallow him. "Now, be a good wolf and strip."

Remus looked up in surprise even as he stood to obey the order. He stripped of the clothing he was wearing in a few seconds. As soon as all he felt the air on his bare skin he dropped back to his knees, his instincts almost completely in control of his bodies actions. He watched in fascination when Akito motioned for Harry to strip as well.

Hatori eyed his new pet hungrily, the man was pale and maybe a little thin, his body covered in scars. But to Hatori he looked good enough to eat.

"Stand Hatori," Akito commanded, his eyes never leaving his stripping pet. He loved watching his pretty pet. "I want to see how well our new pet performs." Akito could see the effect his voice had on the family pets and he couldn't stop the possessive chuckle that escaped from him. "Service him wolf," Akito chuckled when he heard the whimper in Remus's throat at the command.

Remus could feel his face going cherry red and his mouth going dry when he heard the order. He gulped and turned around, still on his knees. He couldn't stop the small gasp at the sight of Hatori standing in front of him, a smirk on his face. He whined slightly and rubbed his face against the fabric that hid the rest of Hatori from the werewolf.

Hatori growled, wrapping his hands in the messy brown hair, mimicking Akitos actions from earlier. "Well, You heard Master Akito. Service me wolf, and remember to swallow it all."

Remus shivered, nodding absently. "Yes Master," his voice had a breathless quality to it when he answered bringing a smirk to Hatori's face. Remus gulped and reached up to unbutton the pants in front of him when, to his surprise, he felt his arms being pulled behind him. He looked up to see a smiling Harry, a smirking Akito standing behind him.

"Let's see how well you do without your hands wolf." Akito purred, yanking Harry back towards him when he was done tying Remus's arms behind his back with what felt like leather cuffs. It was only then that he noticed that Harry was wearing a slim black collar with a slim leash that seemed to come directly from the back of the collar. Remus was brought from his thoughts by the hand in his hair tightened, forcing his face back into his covered crotch.

"I do believe you are supposed to be servicing me, my pet." Hatori growled as he forced the werewolf's mouth to where he wanted it.

Remus whined and took the nearest button into his mouth, using his teeth to undo it and the one under it before his lips met a zipper. He slowly lowered the zipper with his teeth, moaning when Hatori's cock finally bounced free of its restraints hitting Remus as he finished lowering the zipper.

Hatori groaned when his cock was finally free. He had to say that he loved the look of the wolf on his knees with his hands behind his back, his eyes wide and glazed over as he stared at what would soon be filling his mouth. The dragon licked his lips and, holding Remus still by his hair, slapped his wolfs red face with his hard rod.

Akito licked his lips watching the two. Harry kneeling at his side, trying not to make too many sounds. Akito smirked; he had tied the ring around his little beauty and put a slightly bigger vibrating plug where it belonged. So far it was only on its lowest setting, something Akito planned to change very soon.

Remus whimpered at the feel of his Masters cock hitting him repeatedly. After a few times Hatori seemed to grow bored and pushed the head of his cock against Remus's waiting lips. "Suck me my little bitch." Remus gasped at the word that seemed to turn him on more than ever. He licked the head that was just barely brushing his lips.

Hatori growled, using his grip on the wolf's hair to forcing him to swallow his twitching member. "I do believe I said suck me bitch." He smirked when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his pets' throat. He loved the feeling of Remus gagging on his cock.

Remus gagged slightly but did as he was told. He sucked and licked the flesh in his mouth, loving the taste of the steel hard rod that was sure to become his favorite treat. He whimpered when he tasted the salty pre-cum that had started leaking form the tip. He could become addicted to that taste.

Akito smirked and turned that controls of the vibrator up to its third highest setting. He watched as Harry's moans and whines broke through the lusty haze that had overtaken the werewolf.

Remus jumped slightly and sucked a little harder when he the unmistakable sounds of pleasure coming from somewhere behind him. He had a feeling he knew who it was moaning behind him. His suspicions where confirmed when he heard Harry speaking next.

"Please Master, please," He could hear the pleading and the breaks of pleasure in his voice. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt his Master using his hair to move his head.

Hatori growled and, using the silky brown hair, he moved his bitch's head up and down on him, fucking his face hard and fast as he came closer and closer to the edge. "Swallow it all bitch, and you may only release when given permission." Hatori growled as he came down his new bitch's throat.

Remus whined but held his own release as he swallowed the liquid that flooded his mouth. 'I could get used to that taste' he thought as he swallowed the last of it, licking and sucking as Hatori pulled out of his mouth, cleaning him happily.

Hatori groaned at the feel of the eager tongue licking at him as he left the wonderful heat of his pets' mouth. "You have a sinful mouth my little bitch." He smirked at the whimper and pleading eyes that looked up at him. The older Sohma licked his lips before turning his pet around to see just what his new student and Master where up to.


End file.
